this countdown ends with you
by Chocochino
Summary: Semua orang terlahir dengan hitung mundur yang menunjukkan kapan mereka akan bertemu dengan jodoh mereka. Entah mengapa, hitung mundur Miyuki menunjukkan angka nol sejak ia lahir. Mungkin saja, mungkin, jodohnya— [AU, TatsuMiyu, MoriLin, spoiler for LN vol 5, 8 and 10. Crossposted on AO3 under pseuds 'leevee'.]


Shiba Miyuki belum genap berusia tujuh tahun saat guru SD-nya memberitahukan murid-muridnya mengenai hitung mundur yang tercetak di pergelangan tangan kiri mereka, sebagai intermezo. Wanita muda nan cantik tersebut berkata bahwa setiap manusia terlahir dengan hitung mundur tersebut sejak lahir, dan akan berhenti ketika mereka menemui jodoh mereka.

Anak perempuan kecil itu segera melirik ke arah pergelangan tangan teman-teman di sekitar mejanya, dan melihat bahwa semuanya masih berjalan mundur.

Ia melirik ke arah tangannya sendiri, dan hitung mundurnya selalu menunjukkan angka nol. Tidak pernah bergerak. Okaa-sama berkata bahwa hitung mundurnya tidak pernah bergerak sejak ia lahir. Honami-san mengiyakan.

"Guru," Miyuki mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, "bagaimana kalau punyaku selalu menunjukkan angka nol?"

Seisi kelas sunyi senyap.

"A-ah, soal itu ..." sang guru pun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena hitung mundurnya sendiri baru akan berhenti beberapa bulan lagi. Ia berusaha menutupinya dengan senyum grogi. "Mungkin, jodoh Miyuki-chan akan sulit sekali ditemukan. Mungkin begitu!"

"Atau mungkin," salah satu anak laki-laki di deretan belakang berteriak keras, "Miyuki-chan memang tidak punya jodoh!"

Satu kelas menertawakannya, dan Miyuki hanya bisa menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang kemerahan malu. Tidak mungkin seperti itu, kan? Ia pasti punya jodoh di luar sana, pasti!

Di pojokan, sang kakak, Tatsuya, yang berusia lebih tua sebelas bulan, hanya memandang langit dari balik jendela tanpa menaruh perhatian apa-apa di kelas.

* * *

**this countdown ends with you  
**Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei owned by Satou Tsutomu  
Inspired by movie TiMER directed by Jay Schaeffer  
An alternate universe by leevee  
The author does not take any financial profit from this story

* * *

.

Hitung mundur bibinya, Maya-dono, selalu menunjukkan angka nol, sama seperti dirinya. Kata orang-orang, ia telah menemukan jodohnya, namun terpaksa putus karena masalah tertentu. Ada yang bilang, itu karena Yotsuba Maya tidak dapat menghasilkan keturunan.

Sementara itu, hitung mundur Okaa-sama dan Honami-san juga tidak bergerak. Honami-san berkata bahwa tugasnya adalah menjaga Okaa-sama seumur hidupnya, jadi ia tidak membutuhkan jodoh.

Kalau Otou-sama, hitung mundurnya sudah berhenti sejak ia masih muda, jauh sebelum ia bertemu dengan Okaa-sama.

Ani kebetulan juga bernasib sama dengan Miyuki; hitung mundurnya tidak pernah bergerak sejak lahir. Dan kebetulan pula, Ani adalah Penjaga Miyuki, sama seperti Honami-san yang menjadi Penjaga Okaa-sama. Mungkin para Penjaga memang tidak akan memiliki jodoh. Kasihan sekali mereka.

Hal itu membuat Miyuki berpikir bahwa keluarga Yotsuba sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidup tanpa memiliki pasangan hidup.

* * *

.

Saat Otou-sama menikah dengan Okaa-sama, hidupnya tidak terlalu terlihat bahagia.

Saat Okaa-sama meninggal dan Otou-sama menikah lagi, kehidupannya terlihat begitu menyenangkan.

"Dia adalah jodohku," ujarnya. "Makanya aku ingin bersama dengannya mulai dari sekarang."

Entah mengapa, bagi Miyuki, jika hal itu menyakiti orang lain, maka jodoh tidak seharusnya dipaksakan. Ia berpikir bahwa permainan pencarian jodoh ini tidak sepenuhnya bagus.

* * *

.

Hubungan Miyuki dan Ani tidak pernah sebaik ini sebelumnya.

Lihat, saat Miyuki merasa akan ditelan oleh kegelapan abadi, tangan sang kakak telah menembus jiwanya begitu saja. Menyentuhnya dengan lembut, memperbaiki apa yang rusak, dan menjadikan semuanya seperti sedia kala.

Ia telah hidup kembali, dengan kesempatan kedua yang diberikan oleh Ani.

Tidak, manusia di hadapannya ini ... lebih dari itu.

Miyuki menggenggam erat baju Tatsuya dan merasakan detak jantung yang hangat di dadanya. Entah bagaimana caranya, namun jantungnya ikut berdetak seirama dengannya. Seakan-akan, kedua insan tersebut telah menemukan kepingan _puzzle_ yang hilang dalam hidup mereka.

Dewa yang memeluknya ini ... adalah ...

"Onii-sama."

* * *

.

Kadang, Miyuki merasa senang dengan kehadiran hitung mundur.

Saat mereka masuk SMA Sihir Pertama, ada begitu banyak gadis yang menjadi dekat dengan Onii-sama. Sebut saja Saegusa-senpai, Watanabe-senpai, Honoka, Nakajou-senpai ... ia sudah tidak mau menghitung lagi, saking banyaknya.

Yang membuatnya berdebar-debar adalah karena hitung mundur Saegusa-senpai dan Watanabe-senpai sudah mencapai angka nol.

Namun saat ia melihat Watanabe-senpai dan kakak laki-laki Erika berduaan, hitung mundur mereka sama-sama tidak bergerak, dan ia menarik napas panjang.

Entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa hitung mundur Juumoji-senpai juga sudah berakhir demikian; kabarnya, di universitas, hubungan Saegusa-senpai dan Juumonji-senpai menjadi semakin dekat.

Dan ia masih melekat dengan Onii-sama. Ini bagus.

* * *

.

Di hari Valentine kali ini, Miyuki merasa senang karena Onii-sama mendapat banyak cokelat persahabatan dari teman-temannya. Itu berarti, semakin banyak orang yang menghargai Onii-sama, sesuai dengan harapannya selama ini.

Selain itu, cokelatnya sendiri juga sukses. Ia berhasil menyediakan kejutan berupa menu makan malam serba cokelat yang membuat Onii-sama senang ... andai saja tubuhnya lebih tahan dengan alkohol.

Ya, akibat memakan makanan penutupnya yang kebetulan mengandung _brandy,_ sepertinya Miyuki sedikit mabuk sampai tidak sengaja membisikkan kalimat tabu itu.

_/ "Andai aku bukan adik Onii-sama." /_

Tidak. Ia harus menghilangkan sisi itu-sisi yang mengharapkan hubungan yang lebih dengan Onii-sama-dan menghidupi sisi yang dipertahankannya sampai sekarang. Ia puas menjadi adik Onii-sama. Ia _harus_ puas menjadi adik Onii-sama, dan tidak ada hal yang dapat mengubah keputusan tersebut.

Sebuah titik asin menetes dari kelenjar lakrimalnya menuju deretan angka nol di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan Miyuki membiarkan sisi tersebut berharap walau hanya sekali.

* * *

.

Suatu hari, Miyuki mendengar kabar bahwa Morisaki Shun, teman sekelasnya, menjalin hubungan sangat akrab dengan gadis biasa. Para siswa bergosip bahwa gadis itu jauh lebih tua daripada Morisaki-san, dua hingga tiga tahun, namun cara mereka berjalan bersama sangat mirip dengan sepasang kekasih.

Sejak saat itu, Morisaki Shun dijauhi oleh semua orang.

* * *

.

Miyuki bertemu dengan Morisaki-san secara langsung dalam satu sore, ketika Onii-sama memutuskan untuk melakukan riset mendalam untuk bahan Kompetisi Tesis, Miyuki disuruh pulang lebih dahulu, dan Morisaki-san baru saja mengantar kekasihnya pulang di dekat stasiun. Ia sempat melihat cantiknya gadis itu dan mendecak kagum-selera pemuda ini tidak salah. Andai mereka tidak memiliki perbedaan status sejauh ini, mungkin tidak akan ada yang melarang mereka menjalin hubungan yang lebih dalam.

"Ah, Shiba-san," Morisaki-san menegur lebih dahulu.

"Morisaki-san," balasnya dengan ramah. "Apa yang tadi itu pacarmu?"

"Maksudmu Lin? Ya, kami memang menjalin hubungan akrab."

Miyuki dan Morisaki-san berakhir menaiki kereta yang sama dan mulai bercakap-cakap mengenai gosip yang beredar di sekolah. "Mengapa Morisaki-san memutuskan untuk mempertahankan hubungan kalian?" tanyanya dengan nada berhati-hati.

"Mungkin karena hitung mundurku berhenti ketika aku bertemu dengan Lin," jawabnya sambil menatap deretan angka nol yang terukir di kulitnya. "Kami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan itu sudah cukup. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Lin. Kami sangat cocok berdua."

"Tapi ... bagaimana dengan orang-orang lain?"

Morisaki-san hanya tersenyum bangga. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintainya, dia mencintaiku, dan kami akan bersama selamanya, karena kami jodoh. Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk pergi menyusulnya, karena dia tidak berasal dari daerah ini. Aku akan keluar dari sekolah, kabur dari keluargaku, dan menikah dengan Lin segera."

Miyuki hanya bisa terpukau mendengarnya. Rencana yang telah disusun oleh Morisaki-san begitu rapi dan sangat mencerminkan kebahagiaannya karena telah menemukan pasangan hidupnya di usia yang begitu muda. Ia menatap ke arah pergelangan tangannya sendiri dan bertanya-tanya apa ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang seperti itu juga.

"Apa Shiba-san ... tidak memandangku rendah karena percaya pada hitung mundur itu?"

Gadis itu menaikkan alis sedikit. "Maksudnya apa?"

"Maksudku ..." Morisaki-san menoleh ke arah jendela dengan pandangan sedih, "praktisi sihir seperti kita tidak pernah percaya pada hitung mundur ini. Fokus mereka hanya menikah dengan orang-orang yang memiliki bakat sihir yang besar, lalu menghasilkan keturunan dengan kemampuan sihir yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Hitung mundur bukanlah sesuatu yang patut diperhatikan oleh mereka."

Miyuki kembali memikirkan Chiyoda-senpai dan Isori-senpai yang saling berjodoh satu sama lain. Mereka pasti senang dengan keberuntungan yang mereka miliki dalam mencari pasangan hidup. Sementara itu, Morisaki-san harus menghadapi masalah dengan perbedaan status, Otou-sama harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai, dan Miyuki sendiri tidak memiliki jodoh sama sekali.

Hitung mundur ini kejam.

"Aku senang kalau hitung mundur itu bisa membantu orang-orang mencapai kebahagiaan," Miyuki tersenyum sedih saat menjawabnya. "Mungkin karena hitung mundurku tidak pernah bergerak sejak aku lahir, sepertinya aku tidak memiliki jodoh."

Morisaki-san tersentak. "Bahkan orang secantik Shiba-san... tidak punya jodoh?"

Miyuki menggeleng singkat. "Makanya, kalau orang lain merasa bahagia dengan jodoh mereka, aku ikut senang. Rasanya seperti merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa aku miliki. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang merasa tersakiti karena tidak bisa bersatu dengan orang yang dicintainya."

Morisaki-san tersenyum sangat lebar sembari setengah membungkuk. "Terima kasih, Shiba-san. Terima kasih banyak sudah memberi dukungan terhadap hubungan kami. Hari ini mungkin hari terakhir kita bisa bertemu, namun aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kata-katamu."

Kereta yang mereka naiki mencapai stasiun tujuan Morisaki-san lebih dulu, jadi pemuda itu turun lebih dulu dari Miyuki.

"Sama-sama, Morisaki-san."

* * *

.

Esok harinya, Morisaki Shun tidak masuk sekolah. Dan esoknya. Dan esoknya lagi.

Ada kabar bahwa dia sudah membelot dan menjadi warga negara Cina.

Miyuki hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

* * *

.

Pernikahan Isori-senpai dan Chiyoda-senpai berlangsung dua hari setelah acara kelulusan SMA Sihir Pertama. Mereka menggunakan konsep Barat. Tak heran jika di tengah-tengah resepsi, ada kegiatan melempar bunga oleh pasangan pengantin.

Miyuki dan Onii-sama tidak berniat untuk ikut, namun posisi stan es krim terletak tidak jauh dari panggung tempat Isori-senpai dan Chiyoda-senpai duduk. Ketika Miyuki dan Onii-sama mengantri es krim, buket bunga itu jatuh ke tangan mereka.

Seperti biasa, Onii-sama menghadapi semua suitan dan candaan dengan tenang, namun Miyuki tidak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah yang memanaskan wajahnya.

* * *

.

Ada warna merah marun yang menodai seragam putih Onii-sama dan semakin meluas.

Miyuki sudah melakukan segala sesuatu untuk menghentikannya. Namun praktisi sihir memiliki limit seberapa banyak sihir yang bisa dilakukannya secara terus-menerus, dan Onii-sama sudah mencapai limit ketika bahkan _self-restoration_-nya tidak dapat digunakan.

"Sudahlah, Miyuki," itu yang digumamkannya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau berhenti, Onii-sama!" Miyuki menjawab dengan nada tinggi sambil terus menekan jaket seragamnya pada bagian yang luka untuk menghentikan pendarahan, walau tidak terlalu berfungsi. Di sekitar mereka, ada suara-suara tembakan dari senapan berkecepatan tinggi yang didesain khusus untuk mengalahkan para penyihir. Kadang diselingi pula dengan teriakan penuh penderitaan dari mereka yang terluka dan tidak bisa melanjutkan pertempuran lagi.

Miyuki juga memperhatikan tetesan nyawa yang mengalir dari celah bibir Onii-sama. Ini buruk.

"Onii-sama akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya sambil menggigit lidah agar tidak menangis. Tidak, di waktu seperti ini, ia harus menjadi gadis yang kuat, bukan? "Onii-sama akan baik-baik saja, karena Onii-sama sudah berjanji untuk menjadi Penjagaku."

Onii-sama hanya tersenyum sedih. "Sesekali, aku juga bisa melanggar janjiku, tahu."

"Onii-sama pasti baik-baik saja."

Mungkin Miyuki memang hanya mengatakannya untuk menguatkan dirinya. Sedetik lagi, semenit lagi, ia masih harus menjadi gadis yang kuat. Sedikit lagi.

"Ada satu rahasia lagi yang kusimpan darimu," Onii-sama mencengkeram tangan Miyuki lemah untuk mendapatkan atensinya.

"Rahasia apa itu?" Karena seingat Miyuki, Onii-sama sudah menceritakan semuanya saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP, dan selalu begitu; tidak pernah ada rahasia di antara mereka sebelumnya.

"Hitung mundurku pernah bergerak."

Kalimat itu resmi menghentikan gerak tangan Miyuki. Onii-sama memiliki jodoh?

"Namun hanya sebelas bulan."

Miyuki berusia sebelas bulan lebih muda dari Onii-sama.

...

tidak mungkin.

Onii-sama tersenyum begitu lembut dan manis. "Aku mencintaimu, Miyuki."

Miyuki hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, sementara bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi kornea.

"Maaf karena tidak memberitahukanmu sebelumnya," Onii-sama kembali menatap Miyuki dengan pandangan sendu. "Hubungan kita ... tidak memungkinkan, karena kita ini saudara kandung. Aku tahu, rasanya sakit. Makanya, selama ini aku selalu menjaga jarak denganmu, agar kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku juga."

Jadi selama ini, sebelum kejadian di Okinawa itu, Onii-sama telah mencintainya diam-diam.

Sisi terlarang Miyuki mulai mengambil keseluruhan dirinya, karena sisi itu tidak lagi terlarang-andai mereka punya kesempatan, sisi itu bisa berkembang menjadi kebahagiaan tiada tara, namun sayangnya mereka tidak punya kesempatan itu.

"Tapi saat kau terluka di Okinawa ... aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Miyuki, sangat cinta. Aku tahu aku salah dengan membiarkanmu mendekatiku, tapi ... aku ..."

Ada setitik air yang membasahi pipi Onii-sama. Miyuki tidak tahu itu punya siapa.

"Aku mengerti," Miyuki berbisik dengan suara serak sebelum memeluk tubuh Onii-sama erat-erat.

Ekspresi Onii-sama berubah menjadi lega, seakan-akan ia baru saja terbebas dari penjara yang selama ini mengekangnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Miyuki," bisiknya berulang-ulang tanpa henti, setiap kata terdengar semakin bebas dan bahagia. "Sangat mencintaimu."

Kaset itu berhenti sebelum Miyuki bisa membalas dengan sebuah "aku mencintaimu juga, Onii-sama".

* * *

.

Ada sebuah teriakan keras yang mengudara.

Teriakan itu penuh dengan keputusasaan dan kesedihan. Penyesalan akan kesempatan yang melayang sia-sia.

Setelah itu, udara di sekitar sumber teriakan tersebut membeku.

* * *

.

Jasad Shiba Tatsuya tidak pernah membusuk, karena sudah diselimuti dengan lapisan es tipis yang membekukan namun mampu untuk mengawetkan objek dan tidak akan mencair.

Itu adalah mahakarya dari sihir Shiba Miyuki.

* * *

.

Miyuki senang menggunakan nama belakang "Shiba". Terkadang, menggunakan nama itu membuatnya terkesan seperti istri Onii-sama, walaupun itu hanya imajinasinya.

Ia mengenang masa lalunya, dan berpikir apakah dirinya sebelum berusia dua belas tahun merasa lebih bahagia daripada dirinya setelah berumur dua belas tahun.

Jawabannya adalah tidak.

Tangannya kembali mengusap deretan angka nol yang tidak pernah bergerak, lalu bibirnya mengulas senyum bahagia.

_(hei, Onii-sama, aku mencintaimu selalu.)_

_**the end**_

* * *

**A/N:** Story concept: telling stories like the author was Miyuki using third person's point of you. This explains the reason behind those mouthful names in description, such as Onii-sama, Morisaki-san, Saegusa-senpai, and many more.


End file.
